Cupid Has Been Assimilated
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - Some Valentines fun with my favorite Delta Duo. Eros gets lost in the Delta and runs into some lovers in need of help. Written with tongue plnated firmly in cheek - try reading it the same way! ; Femslash - Don't like it? Don't read it!


_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Cupid Has Been Assimilated"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2008 by Patricia L. Givens

A Dirty Pair Valentines 2008

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #2:**This story does depict romantic relationships between members of the same sex. Some of them are sweet, some are silly, and some will leave you wondering what kind of mushrooms I had in my salad last night. Only the ones with a certain Captain and her Borg will be graphic (probably… Mrs. Devlin is hanging out here somewhere and you know how she likes to mess about without her pants on.) If this bothers you then… well, I really don't give a fuck. I'm trying to care, honestly I am, but it just isn't happening. Sorry. If you are under 18, then _please_ be aware that inter-species sex is really a concept ahead of its time at this point. Please do not take a goat home for dinner and try to explain to your parents how much you love Billy, m'kay? If this is illegal where you live then please utilize your local Lesbian U-Haul service and fucking move!

**Disclaimer #3:**Following in the footsteps of my original fanfic obsession, Xena: Warrior Princess, I have taken MANY liberties with the Cupid/Eros myth. I am_** well aware **_that one was Roman; one was Greek and both were male and that I am stirring them together into a blatantly erroneous historically cringe-worthy hodpodge. So sue me. (You show me any actual Greek myth in which Aphrodite mutters the word 'Bitchin'!' and I will apologize!)

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky, for forcing me to make her a toon and then bitching about how I did it. You better take care of Talas! Thanks also to Andrea and Anne for beta-ing (Is that really a word?) this mess. **Thanks ALWAYS to AW61 (my Personal Kei) who makes being dirty so much more fun as my partner in crime! **Thanks also to ZoeAmory for the fabulous cover manip and vid (I am sure you will all love us all when you can't get the song out of your head!) And thanks to all of the people who donated their time and creativity to another Dirty Pair Holidaze Celebration!

This one is dedicated to the Duck, for cheerfully nodding when my explanations make no sense whatsoever and still being able to come up with something brilliant regardless! (Put it on my bill…er…your bill…uhm…whatever. The sliding scale still applies!)

Love Long and Orgasm!

(My sister says "Hello Lesbian Type People!)

DAx /\

* * *

"_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day._

_When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind _ _is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon."_

The small winged form stopped abruptly, hanging motionless in mid air as she quickly surveyed the stars around her. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth drew down in a small frown as she realized that nothing looked familiar.

"Goddess damn it all to Hades!" She sighed in frustration and shifted the golden bow and arrows slung across her back to a more comfortable position as she pulled a folded piece of parchment from her inside wing pocket. Mumbling to herself, she read off the directions. "Turn left at the dark matter nebula, right at the black hole and then forward for twelve thousand light years and you're there." She looked around again.

"And where exactly _**is**_ there?" She shouted to no one in particular. "The dark sphincter of URANUS?! Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let Bacchus write out the directions. Crazy drunk's probably laughing his ass off right now." She had just reached for her Goddess Positioning System when she heard a low humming noise. Glancing back over her shoulder, she did a quick double take at the odd ship that was moving up behind her.

It was a box.

One of her eyebrows rose and her mouth quirked in confusion as she studied the vessel, her head cocked slightly to one side. Who the hell would want to fly around the galaxy in a _box_, for Pete's sake?

"_**We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own."**_

"Uh…yeah." She frowned. "That sounds like fun and all but I'm in a bit of a hurry and more than a little lost. You think you could help a sister out? I'm trying to get to Tanaris III, any clue what direction it might be in?"

"_**We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."**_

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I heard that before. But I don't have time to play right now. I have too much work to do today."

"_**We are the Borg-"**_

"All right already!" She snapped. "You're the Borg in the Box, I get it. Nice ship design by the way. Bet you put a lot of thought into that one."

The remark had barely left her mouth when a beam of green light shot out from the vessel, impacting her directly in the abdomen.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her belly, the winged creature doubled over in laughter as her small frame shook uncontrollably. "Stop it! Stop it!" She wheezed. "That tickles!!" When the beam did not disengage, she flicked at it with her hand, knocking it away. "You better be careful! Artie's the only one who's really allowed to do that, and she has quite the jealous streak."

"_**We are the Borg. Resistance is futile-"**_

"Is that some kind of advertising campaign, the way you keep repeating that? Or are you just insecure? Anyway, I know who _you_ are I think the real question is, do you know who _I_ am?" She flexed her back muscles, causing her snow white wings to fan out majestically. "I am Eros!" There was no response. "Daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, sex and other things we won't mention?" There was still no response. "Granddaughter to the big, bad voodoo daddy himself? Zeus? Any of this ringing a bell?" She shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Ok, so you apparently skipped the week in school when they went over Greek Mythology. I am a GOD, people! You don't wanna fuck around with a god!"

"_**Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."**_

For a long moment, Eros merely stared at her aggressors. Then, a slow, mischievous smile graced her full, bowlike lips and her eyes twinkled brightly. "All right. You win." She tucked the parchment back into her wing pocket and pulled the golden bow from her back. "You wanna play? I'll show you exactly what the word 'futile' _really_ means…"

As she flew towards the cube, a hatch opened to allow her entry, making her giggle. "Well, aren't you accommodating?" The powerful wings on her back propelled her forward and she glided effortlessly through the green, murky atmosphere, pausing every now and then to stare at something when her curiosity got the better of her.

When she finally dropped down to land in an open bay, she shook her head in mock amazement. "Wow… you guys have some serious issues!"

Smiling nonchalantly she notched an arrow onto her bow when the drones in the area began to move towards her. She let the projectile fly, laughing to herself when it struck its mark and the drone stopped dead in its tracks. A moment later, it moved over to a nearby console and began to stroke it gently. "Well… I guess we all have our own 'thing'…" Eros was so busy watching the spectacle that she stopped paying attention to the fight.

A second drone took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground.

"Whoa there tiger!" She patted his arm gently. "Can the rough stuff! You know its all fun and games until someone loses an eye…" Her voice trailed off as she studied the device protruding from one of the drone's ocular cavities. "Well… I guess you already know that." She leaned in and kissed the pale lips, satisfied when the arm went slack and drone seemed to sway back and forth. "You give that thought a good hour or two… Then we'll see about finding you another…"

Eros watched as the rest of the drones stopped and began to back away.

"That's it?" She called out. "Two lousy playmates and you give up? Come on! Anyone with balls enough to fly around in a friggin' box spouting out 'Resistance Is Futile' has to have something better than that up their sleeve!" There was no response, causing her to pout. "I see how it is… You're all bark and no bite… all lip and no fight? Normally the lip part is ok, but I do like a little slap and tickle to go along with it. We probably shouldn't talk about that thought, what with Artie's temper and all-" The room began to sparkle around her. She blinked in surprise, laughing out loud when she was whisked away and rematerialized in a different chamber altogether.

This room was circular, the walls completely covered with computer interfaces and view screens. Six drones also lined the bulkhead at various points. Eros smiled to see that two of them were female. She had begun to think this was a very dreary race.

In the center of the room there was a glass walled chamber and as she watched, it filled with green light. Looking up, her breath caught as she once again re-evaluated her opinions about the dreariness of the Borg.

Descending from an aperture in the ceiling was a small platform. Suspended above it by two black conduit hoses were the head and shoulders of a beautiful, if somewhat startling, creature.

Eros watched in wonder as the platform reached the ground and robotic arms proceeded to build a body from various, black rubber coated parts. When the curvaceous form was complete, the head and shoulders dropped gracefully into it, securing itself with four hooks that emerged from the body suit to bury themselves in the skin of her chest.

Two mercury colored eyes opened and pale red lips curved into a sinister smile as the female stepped down from the dais. "Hello… little god."

Eros ignored her, going over to stare at the chamber she had just stepped out of. "That was amazing!" She enthused. "My closet doesn't do that! Damn that would make deciding on an outfit so much easier…" She turned back to the newcomer. "So… I guess you get to come out of the closet every day hmm?" She giggled quietly to herself.

"Enough!" The female stepped closer, moving well into her space as she stared into the gods gorgeous green eyes. "You asked for bite? I am the Borg Queen. You _**will**_ comply."

"Hit me with your best shot."

The Queen brought her hand up quickly and stabbed Eros in the neck with her assimilation tubules, her lips quirking in satisfaction when she saw the goddess' eyes widen and small implants begin to spring out across her naked form.

A moment later, the smile faltered as she felt something traveling towards her through her own tubules. "Impossible!" She growled, trying to still her shaking limbs as her system was flooded with images and information.

Very specific information.

The tubules went slack and fell away as she stared at the small winged creature with a look of horror on her face that quickly faded to shock… and then to something else altogether.

"We'll call that a Borgasm…" Eros winked at the wildly shaking Queen. "Shove that in your tubules and assimilate it!" She was still grinning a few moments later when all of the drones around her began to shudder, their eyes closing in unison as a low collective moan began to reverberate throughout the Cube. The small god stared at them, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Damn, talk about group sex…"

As she watched them, an idea began to form in her devious little mind. Going over to a computer console, she laid her hand on its surface, her smile growing at the information she received.

"So that's what you meant by assimilate, huh? Sounds wicked… but not what I'm looking for right now. I am, however, very interested in these nanoprobe thingies… Did you know if I tweak them just a little bit, I can use them to send Valentine Coding to everyone on a planet all at once??" She rubbed her hands together. "I simply cannot pass this up! You just made my day!" She looked at the Borg Queen thoughtfully. "That Borgasm won't last forever though and I can't have you running around trying to thwart my good deeds. I need something to keep you under control. Hmmm…. What should it be…" A huge grin split her face. "I know just the thing… and it will _**so **_match that outfit!"

Eros snapped her fingers and a wide leather collar appeared in her hand, complete with silver studs and a hoop, from which dangled a long tether. She quickly buckled it around the Borg Queen's neck and grabbed up the leash. "Come along now, Queenie. We have worlds to do."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the quadrant:**_

B'Elanna Torres sighed heavily as she slid into the mess hall booth, dropping a plateful of whatever atrocity Neelix was passing off as breakfast and a mug of coffee onto the table before her. She stared at the food for a moment, before deciding she was just too hungry to care what was in it.

This was the second time she had tried to have breakfast. The first having been interrupted before she even managed to make it through the mess hall doors.

Right as she had arrived, the Red Alert klaxons had gone off and the doors had slid open to release a torrent of officers heading quickly to their stations. After being pushed against the bulkhead, she delivered a few well placed 'accidental' nudges and headed back to engineering herself.

The attacking aliens hadn't been that dangerous, but they were very persistent and the alert had dragged on for three and a half hours. Now that it was over, she was tired, cranky and hungry enough to eat a targ.

She had just taken her first bite when she noticed a PADD lying on the seat next to her. Picking it up, she looked around quickly, but Neelix was the only other person present and he was busy trying to wrestle something back into his frying pan. Shrugging, she thumbed the control and read the words that appeared.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_A love letter? _ A startled smile appeared on the Klingon's normally serious face. _Well, well ,well… the love bug has bitten someone and from the looks of it, the wound is serious!_

B'Elanna frowned at the abrupt ending. Whoever had been waxing poetical had apparently been dragged away by the red alert and left the PADD behind in their hurry to get back to their station.

But who the hell was it?

She tried several different algorhythms in an attempt to unlock the privacy seal placed over the log in code but had no luck. She knew she could probably get Seven to break it easily enough, but then she would have to explain why she was snooping around a PADD that wasn't hers.

And if there was one thing she had learned about Seven of Nine it was this: Never, _ever_ leave her room to ask questions. For someone completely uninterested in gossip, the former Borg drone had an uncanny knack for dragging information out of unwary participants in her conversations.

She still flushed every time she thought about Seven's blunt request for definitions of certain phrases she had heard while passing by B'Elanna's quarters late one night.

No, that was a road best left untraveled.

B'Elanna glanced at the chronometer tucked into one corner of the screen and frowned. She had wiled away most of her lunch trying to break through the PADD's encryption.

She shoveled a few more spoonfuls of food into her mouth, drained her coffee cup and picked up the PADD as she stood to go. On impulse she stopped by the kitchen counter on her way out. "Neelix?"

"Yes! Hello B'Elanna! Did you enjoy your breakfast?" The furry face smiled at her warmly.

"Uhm…yeah." She grinned to hide the belch that was threatening to erupt. "Hey, I was wondering if you remember who might have been sitting over in that corner earlier today?"

Neelix scratched his chin. "No… But I've been busy trying out this new recipe. It's called Earwig Eel delight. I'm very excited! Once I get the thing to lie down and boil quietly it should be quite tasty! Here, try some of the broth!"

He held a large wooden spoon in front of her face and B'Elanna had to call on all of her Klingon strength to keep from gagging. "No…no.." She waved the spoon away. "I couldn't eat another bite… _really_." Turning on her heel, she left the mess hall quickly.

Engineering was quiet when she arrived, so she nodded to a few of her crew and proceeded to her office where she sat down at her desk and read the lines of the poem yet again. Feeling only slightly guilty, she added a few lines of her own.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be.**_

She smiled at her efforts.

_**I love you for**_

She was about to add more when a loud explosion sounded outside her office.

"What the hell's going on out there?" She tossed the PADD onto her desk and sprinted out to the door to find that an EPS conduit had ruptured and was spewing gas all over the place. "God damn it! Henderson, didn't I tell you to secure this section?"

The Ensign cowered before her and B'Elanna took a deep breath. "Never mind, I'll handle it. Get to the main shunt and get it clamped down so I don't get my face burnt off!"

Fifteen minutes later, the Klingon was under the console, up to her elbows in fractured conduit hose when felt a soft tap on her ankle. With a growl of frustration, she pulled herself up and scowled at the Crewman who was looking at her nervously. "What do you want, Tal? Can't you see I'm busy here??"

The Bajoran flinched noticeably. "I apologize, Lieutenant, but you asked me to come get the energy usage surveys you wanted the Doctor to complete."

B'Elanna swallowed her anger, counting to ten as she dismally remembered the last scolding she had received from the Captain for making Crewman Tal cry. She patted the young woman on the arm amicably. "No, I'm sorry, Tal. It's just this conduit. It really has me pulling my hair out. I appreciate you remembering. The PADDs are on my desk. Go ahead and grab them, ok?" She smiled at her one last time before crawling back under the console.

Tal Celes, bemused but much relieved, practically skipped into the Chief Engineer's office. Gathering up the PADDs strewn about the desk, she headed to Deck Five.

* * *

The Doctor looked up from his experiments as Tal Celes entered Sick Bay, his forced smile of patience turning into a frown as the Crewman dumped a stack of PADDs onto the computer console between them. "What's all this?"

"Lieutenant Torres is requesting a full energy usage survey for all of your systems. She's trying to improve power efficiency ship wide."

He stared at her in disbelief. "There are at least twelve different requests here! When am I supposed to get this done?"

"I believe she wanted them back by 18:00 hours."

The Doctor scowled at her, mildly placated when his glare caused Tal to stumble slightly as she headed out the door. With a heavy, put-upon sigh, he began to go through the PADDs one by one. When he reached the last one his eyes widened. "Well, what do we have here…?"

He read the lines to the poem with a small smirk on his face. Taking the PADD into his office he sat down and put his legs up on his desk, the power usage surveys long forgotten.

"Not bad." He waggled he head back and forth. "But it could use a little…oomph! A little something…"

He thought about Seven for a moment and then began to write. When he was done, he read the whole thing over again.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Your curiosity**_

_**For how you look **_

_**Beyond the limits**_

_**That bind what others see**_

"What are you smiling at?"

He started violently, the PADD falling from his fingers as he looked up at Tom Paris. "Do not sneak up on me like that!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Doc, you're the EMH… Aren't you supposed to sense it when someone comes into Sick Bay?"

The Doctor flushed bright red. It was a new personality quirk he had just programmed himself and one he was quite proud of. "I was… involved in these power usage surveys Lieutenant Torres demanded."

"Ahh." Tom knew the Doctor was acting oddly but, honestly, when didn't he? "Well, I'm yours for the next four hours. Want me to work on those?" He picked up the PADD the EMH had dropped.

"Oh, yes… well… that one is done. The others are out here." He led Tom to the stack of reports still waiting to be completed.

"Ok," The Ensign slipped the one he was holding to the bottom of the stack. "I'll finish them up and then take them all back to Engineering when I'm done."

The Doctor looked at him oddly for a moment and then nodded, unable to come up with an excuse to get the PADD back. For the next four hours he hovered around Tom, casting covert glances in his direction but never found the opening he needed. When the Ensign finally stacked all the PADD's together and waved goodbye to him he forced a grin onto his face before returning to his own work.

* * *

Paris whistled as he strode through the corridors of the ship, taking his time as he made his way to Engineering. His day was over in less than thirty minutes and the last thing he needed was for B'Elanna to come up with something else for him to do.

_**B'Elanna…**_

He thought about the fiery brunette for a moment, a wicked gleam flashing in his eyes. _**I wonder if I can get her into her office for a minute…**_

When he entered Engineering, however, the sight of her shapely legs sticking out from under an EPS conduit killed any thoughts of engaging in some conduct unbecoming. She had an engineering problem, which meant he didn't exist.

Still, it was worth a try.

He leaned down and peered into the opening. "Hey, Lanna." He threw her his most charming grin. "I've got those energy usage surveys you wanted from the Doc. Wanna come into your office and… go over them?"

The Klingon shot him an exasperated look. "I'm busy, Tom! Just put them on the desk. Make sure they're all marked 'completed' and I'll check them out later!"

Having been quite effectively dismissed, Tom pouted slightly and carried the PADDs into her office. He picked up each one and confirmed that status of the information before laying them out on her desk. When he reached the last one, his jaw dropped open.

"What the hell…" He read through the lines once and then again. With a small grin he tucked the PADD under his tunic and headed for his quarters.

Once there, he ordered himself a scotch and soda from the replicator and sat down at his dining room table.

It was quite a poem. But it could use a few more verses… After thinking for a few moments, he added his own lines.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Your curiosity**_

_**For how you look **_

_**Beyond the limits**_

_**That bind what others see**_

_**I love you for **_

_**Your endless passion**_

_**So hidden at the start**_

_**Then so apparent**_

_**When you open up**_

_**And share what's in your heart**_

Tom smiled to himself. Not a bad start.

_CHIRP!_

"_Kim to Paris!"_

He slapped his commbadge. "Yeah, Harry what's up?"

"_I've been waiting for you on Holodeck Two for the last twenty minutes. Are we doing Captain Proton and the Lethal Ladies of Lunar Lapis or not?"_

"Damn, I'm sorry, Harry I totally forgot. Give me five minutes and I'll be there." He grabbed up his Captain Proton outfit, a towel and the PADD, tossing them all into his Starfleet duffel as he ran for the Holodeck.

* * *

"That was great!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear, his face covered in lipstick.

"I told you you'd like it." Tom smirked. "Of course, if you would just ask Megan out you wouldn't need the Lethal Ladies of Lunar Lapis!"

Harry sighed. "I told you, I'm not interested."

"Not brave enough it more like it."

"Whatever!" He dug around in his bag. "Damn I forgot my towel. Do you have one I can borrow?"

"Here." Tom pulled the one from his bag and handed it to him. "I have to hit the sack. I have the early shift. Talk to you later."

"Later!" Harry wiped the lipstick from his face quickly, picking up the PADD that fell from it as he did so and exited the Holodeck. Feeling peckish, he headed to the mess hall. Grabbing a cup of coffee and a plate of stew, he slid onto a chair and began to eat. When he was done, he looked at the PADD curiously. There was no lock on it so he thumbed it open and read the contents.

A huge smile broke out on his face. He knew Tom had a thing for B'Elanna, but he didn't know it was that bad! _**Man, your writing sucks.**_ He thought to himself. He thought for a few moments and then added some words of his own to the PADD.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Your curiosity**_

_**For how you look **_

_**Beyond the limits**_

_**That bind what others see**_

_**I love you for **_

_**Your endless passion**_

_**So hidden at the start**_

_**Then so apparent**_

_**When you open up**_

_**And share what's in your heart**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Your gentle smile**_

_**So rare and far between**_

_**Transforming beauty**_

_**To a radiance**_

_**The likes I've never seen.**_

"You're up late."

Harry looked up to see Chakotay standing next to him holding a tray of food. "Yeah, Tom and I just finished a Captain Proton session. Have a seat."

"Ahh." The First Officer winked at him knowingly as he sat down across from him. "What was it this time? The Gallivanting Gals of Galaptinus Prime?"

Harry flushed. "The Lethal Ladies of Lunar Lapis. How did you know?"

"You missed some lipstick. "Chakotay reach over with his own napkin and wiped a smudge from the Ensign's chin. "There."

"Thanks. That would have been embarrassing."

"Anytime." Chakotay smiled at the young man with honest affection. "We wouldn't want Megan to see you running around like that."

Harry had just opened his mouth to retort when the Captain's voice came over the Comm.

"_All senior officers will report to the conference room immediately."_

"So much for my late dinner." The First Officer sighed. "Come on, we better hurry."

The two of them exited the mess hall quickly, leaving Neelix to pick up their trays. As he did so, the Talaxian noticed the PADD that was lying on the floor beneath the table. It was still activated and he read the lines curiously.

"Oh how sweet." He smiled to himself. Sitting down at the table he allowed himself to think of his secret crush before adding some lines of his own.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Your curiosity**_

_**For how you look **_

_**Beyond the limits**_

_**That bind what others see**_

_**I love you for **_

_**Your endless passion**_

_**So hidden at the start**_

_**Then so apparent**_

_**When you open up**_

_**And share what's in your heart**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Your gentle smile**_

_**So rare and far between**_

_**Transforming beauty**_

_**To a radiance**_

_**The likes I've never seen**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Your sense of honor**_

_**The oaths to which you're true**_

_**And though I know**_

_**You'll never break them**_

_**I can't help what I feel for you…**_

Sighing wistfully, he looked at the verse he had added and nodded to himself. Well, it is Valentine's Day. No reason not to show how I feel, even if we both know nothing will ever come of it.

He finished cleaning the mess hall and shut off the lights.

As he meandered through the corridors on his way to the turbo-lift, he ran into Tuvok, who was striding down the hallway towards him.

"Commander!" Neelix said warmly. "How are you this evening?"

"I am hungry. The debriefing on the last attack went long. Is your presence in this hallway to mean that the mess hall is closed at this time?"

"Well, it is, but I would be happy to open up the kitchen for you if you like."

Tuvok considered for a moment. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I will get something from the replicator in my quarters."

"It's no trouble I assure you!" Neelix smiled. "You know how I love getting you to try my new dishes!"

"Indeed." Tuvok blanched slightly. "Your commitment to my culinary expansion is admirable, but I am sure I will be able to find something sufficient in the replicator databanks."

"All right," Neelix cocked his head to one side. "So long as you know I am always available should you need anything from me."

"Rest assured that I am quite knowledgeable of that fact. Have a good evening, Neelix."

"And you as well, Commander."

Ten minutes later, Neelix entered the Wildman's quarters. He sat the PADD carefully on the living room table, where he was sure Samantha would see it in the morning and then proceeded to Naomi's bedroom. The young girl was already tucked in, sleeping peacefully and he sighed a little sadly, remember when she had needed him to be present for her slumber to come so easily.

Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he pulled the covers up a little higher and quietly left.

* * *

The Borg Queen glowered at the small form that lounged on the makeshift couch before her. Eros had commandeered her cube, forcing them to fly to planet after planet as she released her 'Love Bugs' as she had grotesquely named them, on the unknowing populace. It was bad enough that she and the entire collective were being held against their will, but to use her technology for something so…puerile… that was just more than her sensibilities could handle.

When she felt a slight tug on the collar at her neck she rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from saying something obscene. The last time she had launched a tirade at the small god she had found herself, and her entire collection of drones, incapacitated for over an hour.

"What is it you require?" She growled.

"Oh I think you know." Eros grinned at her cheekily.

Her face stony, the Borg Queen plucked another grape from the plate next to the god and held it before her lips.

"Now, now…you know better than that."

With her anger causing her limbs to jerk, she pealed the skin from the grape before once again holding it out, shaking when the small pink tongue lapped quickly at her fingertip, sending a shockwave of emotion though her.

"How much longer will you be holding us against our will?" She asked, her voice like ice.

"That depends on how good you behave…" Eros' voice trailed off as her eyes became distant. A look of intense concentration covered her features.

"What is it?"

"Shhh!" The small god held her hand up. "My gaydar just went off in a BIG way." She stood and began to pace. "Yes… there's a letter… a love letter." She squinted. "An anonymous love letter to boot! I love those!" She cackled before her eyes went wide. "And several secret infatuations all floating around a MAJOR unrequited love." She walked over to the computer console and began to pull up data.

"What are you doing?"

"The love wave is coming from a ship. One I think I saw in your database earlier." She grinned in triumph. "Yes! There it is!"

The Borg Queen walked over to stand beside her, her teeth grinding loudly when she saw the image on the screen. "No."

"What the matter?" Eros teased. She looked back at the ship. "Since this Voyager doesn't seem to be spouting any box like qualities I am going to assume your encounters with her did not go exactly as you planned. Seems to be a theme with you huh?" She scrolled through some more data. "The minor crushes the drones can deal with. But the two major ones I sensed…they're going to need some personal involvement. Come on…who are you…? THERE! THOSE TWO!"

This time the Queen did not hold in her rage. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What? Why?" She looked at the images more closely. One was of a rather small, but regal looking female with red hair and gray-blue eyes. The other… "OH!" Eros fell and began to roll around on the deck in her laughter. "I see a striking resemblance Queenie! Was she one of yours?" Her laughing intensified. "The one that got away maybe?"

The Queen said nothing.

"Well, you're going to get to see her soon enough. Take me to them. Take me to Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine."

* * *

"Naomi! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming Mom!" The small half Katarian child picked up her knapsack and headed into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, she smiled up at her mother when she was presented with a plate of pancakes and a mug of cocoa.

"So what lessons do you have today?" Samantha Wildman asked.

"Particle physics with the Doctor and subspace communications with Ensign Kim."

"That sounds fun." Sam smiled as her daughter rolled her eyes. She noticed a PADD on the table and picked it up, holding it out to her. "Here, don't forget this one. I've told you to keep all of your lesson plans together."

Naomi glanced at it, her forehead furrowing around her horns in confusion. "That isn't mine."

"It's not?" Sam looked puzzled. "It's not mine either. I wonder whose it is."

She was about to open the view screen when Naomi reached over and took it from her gently. "I know whose it is. And I think it's private. But I don't know how it got here."

"Oh, ok." Sam nodded. "Well, do you have time to take it back where it belongs before your lessons?"

"Sure, Mom."

Samantha kissed her daughter on the head. "Put your dishes in the replicator when you're done. I have to get going. See you tonight."

"Bye!" Naomi finished her breakfast and cleaned up after herself, then picked up her gear. She left their quarters and entered the turbo-lift at the end of the hall. "Deck eight."

Seven of Nine glanced up as the doors to Astrometrics slid open. She hid her initial disappointment that it was not the Captain behind a smile when her young friend strode purposefully into the room. "Naomi Wildman. Your presence is unexpected. I do not believe we have a lesson scheduled for today."

"Hi Seven!' Naomi hugged her briefly in greeting. "We don't. I'm on my way to sick bay for my class with the Doctor but I needed to come and drop off your PADD."

Seven took the offered item and stared at it in confusion. "_My_ PADD?"

"Yes." Naomi nodded.

Seven shrugged and activated it, her eyes widening slightly when she read the words it contained. "I did not write this."

Naomi giggled. "I didn't say you wrote it, I said it was yours. It actually came from the Captain."

The ex-drone's eyebrows nearly crawled off her head. "Explain."

"I was in the mess hall yesterday afternoon, and I saw the Captain sitting by herself. I thought she looked lonely so I went over and said hello but she was paying so much attention to that PADD that she did notice me. So I tapped her on the shoulder." The small child looked slightly embarrassed. "She must have jumped five inches in the air. She dropped the PADD and it knocked over her cup and coffee spilled all over it. See the stain?"

Seven nodded, there was indeed a dark blotch on metal that smelled faintly of the Captain's favorite vice.

"I felt awful. I offered to get her a new one but she said she was almost done with it and that it was for you anyway and that she didn't really think a little coffee would bother you all that much."

"I… see." Seven stammered, causing Naomi to do a double take.

"Seven, are you all right?"

The Borg didn't answer for a moment then she nodded slowly. "Yes I am… very much all right." She smiled at her young friend. "This message has some…disconcerting elements that I must work out. But I thank you for bringing it to me, Naomi Wildman."

"Anytime, Seven. I gotta go! Seeya later!"

Seven watched as the girl left and then turned her attention back to the PADD, re-reading it slowly. The first verse was quite definitely the Captain's. The cadence and tone were correct, as was the word and verb usage. But the other verses…

Her current spatial anomaly forgotten, she lost herself in the poem for several hours, before finally deciding that any answers she might seek could only come from directly from the source.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

* * *

Eros stared at computer eagerly as Voyager came into view. The essence of love unfulfilled was almost overpowering in its intensity. Thinking quickly, she shielded them being seen by the smaller ship. Something told her that the sudden appearance of the Borg Queen would not be so well received.

"Ok," She rubbed her hands together eagerly and then beckoned five of the drones over to her. She kissed each one briefly, filling them with the information and images she had derived from her gaydar. "You five are charged with finding our quintet of love starved would be poets and the objects of their affection and setting their hearts all aquiver with lust and passion. This is a stealth mission so no side trips or double dips. Do your job and get out. Understood?"

The drones stared at her impassively.

"Right. Ok, now, as for you and me Queenie, we have some bigger fish to fry." She grabbed the Borg Queen by the back of the neck and kissed her long and hard, transferring all of the emotions she felt from of Seven to her in one long lip lock. When she released her, the Queen's eyes were wild with shock and more than a little envy. "Your job is to find your little protégé and make her see what is right in front of her gorgeous blue eyes. No tricks either! Try anything funny and I'll have you and your entire collective dancing the cancan on Risa faster than you can say 'resistance is futile'. You feelin' me?"

The Borg Queen sighed. "Yes, I am… feeling you."

"Good!" She picked up her bow and arrows. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway looked up from her personnel reports as her door chimed. "Come in." She felt her heart rate increase and her palms grow moist as Seven of Nine entered the Ready Room. "Seven." Her voice cracked and she tried not to flush. "How are you today?"

"I am confused, Captain."

"All right." She set her mug aside and stood, leading the Borg over to the couch. "Have a seat." Her eyebrows shot up when the younger woman did not protest, setting onto the cushions in a semi-relaxed manner instead. Sitting down next to her, she placed her hand on her arm. "What's confusing you?"

"This." The Borg held out a data PADD and the Captain paled when she saw the coffee staining one of its corners.

"Where did you get that?"

"Naomi Wildman brought it to me. She informed me that you had stated it was for me and when she came across it she took it upon herself to deliver it personally."

"I… see…" Janeway pulled her hand away, placing it over her mouth. "She's very…efficient."

"Quite." Seven agreed, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. In all honestly I never planned on giving you the PADD. I was just trying to work out some things…"

"You misunderstand me, Captain." Seven raised her hand for a moment, as though she was going to touch her, and then dropped it back to her lap. "I am not confused or disturbed by the words _you_ wrote. It is who is responsible for the rest of them and how they ended up on the PADD that confuses me."

Janeway looked at her blankly and then took it from her, eye eyebrows shooting up when she saw how many versus it contained. "I didn't write all these."

"I am aware of that, Captain." This time she did place her hand on the Captain's leg. "But that is a matter we can discuss at another time. What I wish to discuss is the words you actually did write."

She took a deep breath. "All right. What do you want to know?"

The younger woman did not answer her. Instead, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "Captain! My Borg transceiver has activated!"

"What?" Janeway blinked as an unfamiliar voice came over the comm.

_JANEWAY TO THE BRIDGE!!_

Jumping to their feet they both rushed from the room, the PADD lying forgotten on the table.

Janeway skidded to a halt right outside the door.

Except for two terrified looking Ensigns, the Bridge was empty.

"Report!" She barked.

"They came out of nowhere, Captain." One of them sputtered. "There are no ships anywhere on sensors. They just…appeared on the bridge!"

"Who appeared?"

The Ensign looked at her in horror. "The Borg. They attacked Commander's Chakotay and Tuvok, as well as Ensign Kim and Paris. Then they were gone and all the officers ran off the bridge! We have reports of Borg appearing elsewhere on the ship, with the same results. I don't know what's going on!"

Janeway slapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

There was no response.

"Janeway to Paris."

No response.

"Janeway to any Senior Officer."

Silence.

"All right, we need answers! Seven, get to Astrometrics and find that Cube! They have to be utilizing some sort of cloaking device! We need to find them and get our people back!"

"Yes, Captain!" Seven headed for the turbo-lift, pulling herself up short when the doors slid open. "Captain?"

Janeway looked over her shoulder and felt her jaw drop.

Harry Kim was in the turbo-lift… and he was pressing Chakotay up against the back wall as the two of them kissed passionately.

"What the…" She whispered. "Harry! Chakotay!!" Neither one responded. When Seven tried to pry them apart they merely slapped her hands away and continued their embrace.

"All right." The Captain ran her hands through her hair. "To say something isn't right is an understatement. Ignore them for now, get to Astrometrics. I'm going to get the Doctor on this."

Seven nodded and stepped into the lift, eyeing the two men curiously as the doors closed.

"Janeway to the Doctor. Doctor please respond."

"I'm..uh…a bit busy right now."

"I don't give a damn what you're doing Doctor, I need you on the Bridge NOW!"

"That might be a little difficult. Please activate your view screen."

Growling in frustration, she stalked to a console and activated it, a short bark of laughter escaping her lips before she could stop it.

"I see nothing funny about this!" The Doctor snapped. Tom Paris was chasing the Doctor around Sick Bay, trying to catch him with a particularly lecherous look on his face. "He has my mobile emitter and he refuses to give it back unless I…" He made a faintly sick face. "Make it worth his while. What the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew, Doctor." She put her hands on her hips. "Sedate him, trap him in your office, hell knock him out if you have to, but I need you on the bridge, now!"

"I'll do my best, Doctor out."

"I must be dreaming." She whispered to herself.

"That is how I feel as well."

She turned around quickly to see Tuvok and Neelix standing behind her. Her eyes bugged out when she took a good look at them.

They were… holding hands.

"Tuvok?" She whispered.

"We have come to inform you of the change in the nature of our relationship, Captain, as required by Starfleet Protocol. I will also be submitting a request for larger quarters and that you perform a bonding ceremony for us immediately."

"Tuvok!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "You're already married! T'Pel? Remember?"

"My marriage to her is insignificant compared to how we feel for each other." He glanced at the Talaxian who cooed at him and, for the love of all things holy, started to pant when Tuvok scratched his chest.

Shaking off her revulsion she turned back to the view screen. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres."

_Lieutenant Torres located._

"On the main view screen please!"

The bridge was immediately filled with the sounds of moaning and she felt her jaw drop yet again at the spectacle of her Chief Engineer taking Tal Celes on the desk in her office.

"OFF SCREEN!" She barked, relieved beyond measure when the screen went dark. _**I had no idea Bajoran's had those…**_

"All right! That's enough!" She shouted. "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now!"

"Ooooo I knew you'd be a fun nut to crack." A playful female voice came from behind her.

Janeway looked at the being for a long time, taking in the youthful, nude female form and the broad expanse of snow white wings, before her eyes settled on the golden bow she held in her hands.

"I've lost my mind." She stated calmly.

"Not at all." Eros reached out and took her hand. "But we do need to talk. Let's go to your ready room, shall we? Nothing with happen to your ship while we speak, you have my word on it."

Not bothering to mention that she didn't really seem to have much choice, she allowed herself to be led into the Ready Room and then steered over to her couch.

Once she was sitting, the being smiled down at her. "Do you know who I am?"

A muscle in the Captain's face twitched. "I know who you appear to be. But that's not possible."

"Why?"

"Because Cupid is a myth!"

The goddess smiled. "I prefer Eros, thank you." She stroked Janeway lightly on the cheek. "And what is a myth anyway, my dear Captain, but a religion that no one believes in anymore. If you were to cease believing in the Borg, would that make them any less real?"

Janeway thought about that for a moment. She had a point. "So… what do you want?"

Eros laughed. "To do my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes. I am the god of love. I am here to bring it to you and your crew."

Understanding finally filled her features. "Is that what all this mess is about? Your attempt at paring us off?" She stood up quickly, her anger finally breaking through. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you got them all wrong!"

The little god shrugged sheepishly. "Never send a drone to do the Queen's work. I didn't realize they wouldn't be able to read between the lines. But don't worry, I have negated the nanoprobes effects and your crew will be back to normal in a couple of hours. Some of this was your fault too, you know."

"My fault?" She shouted. "How could any of this possibly be my fault?"

"It was your love letter that set my gaydar off. And then I guess the signal kind of overpowered the real intent behind the various verses, coloring them all a little…gay. So when the drones tried to interpret who wanted who, they just went with the closest match."

Janeway sat down heavily. "My letter…"

"Yes, your letter. Which is the real reason I'm here, but I see now that I'm not really needed. You already love her. You just won't let yourself act on it, which is how this whole mess got started."

"It isn't that easy…"

"Isn't it?"

"Seven is… different. She doesn't have any experience with these kinds of emotions. I can't take advantage of that."

The humor in Eros' eyes faded to a look of respect and compassion. "You truly do love her… Well, all I can say is, just because she hasn't experienced an emotion in the past does not mean that she cannot understand or appreciate it. I think you need to look beyond your trepidations and allow Seven to make up her own mind."

The Captain opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. A sad look graced her features and her whole body seemed to close in on itself. "And what if I'm not what she wants?"

Eros shrugged. "Love is a crap shoot." She picked up the PADD from the table and handed it to her. "But sometimes, the dice are loaded in our favor."

Confused, Janeway looked down at the screen, reading through all of the verses for the first time.

_**How do I love thee?**_

_**Let me count the ways…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The wildness hidden**_

_**Deep within your eyes,**_

_**For all the glances**_

_**You have given**_

_**And all each one implies.**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The strength you give**_

_**And the strength you take from me**_

_**For all I am**_

_**That you accept**_

_**And make me want to be**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Your curiosity**_

_**For how you look **_

_**Beyond the limits**_

_**That bind what others see**_

_**I love you for **_

_**Your endless passion**_

_**So hidden at the start**_

_**Then so apparent**_

_**When you open up**_

_**And share what's in your heart**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Your gentle smile**_

_**So rare and far between**_

_**Transforming beauty**_

_**To a radiance**_

_**The likes I've never seen**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Your sense of honor**_

_**The oaths to which you're true**_

_**And though I know**_

_**You'll never break them**_

_**I can't help what I feel for you…**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The pleasant confusion**_

_**Your proximity creates**_

_**And for the warmth**_

_**That seems much more**_

_**Than a simple touch dictates**_

_**I love you for**_

_**The way your eyes**_

_**Make me feel so senseless**_

_**And how your smile**_

_**Takes all my strength**_

_**And still leaves me defenseless**_

_**I love you for**_

_**Making me want**_

_**The things I once thought small**_

_**And of those things **_

_**You should know**_

_**I want you most of all.**_

* * *

Seven's hands flew over the screen as she tried every sensor pattern she could think of to trace the ship hidden from their view. When none of them worked, she slammed her palm against console in aggravation.

"You've adopted their expressions of impatience, I see."

Whirling around, Seven felt her heart go cold at the sight that greeted her.

Standing gracefully behind her, her hands folded serenely, was the Borg Queen.

"How are you doing this?" She demanded. "The Borg do not use cloaking devices."

"Oh that?" She waved her hand demurely. "Just a little help from a friend."

Seven noticed the way the Queen's lips seemed to thin when she said the word friend and felt herself relaxing slightly. "Why have you not begun the assimilation?"

"What's the rush?"

"Imprecise." One eyebrow rose curiously.

The Borg Queen frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Your speech." Seven began to walk around her. "It is imprecise. Riddled with contractions. You are not… complete."

The Queen reached out quickly and grabbed her by the chin. "We will be, when you are one with us again."

The threat was familiar, but the conviction behind it seemed strained somehow. "Begin then." The blonde turned her head to one side, offering her neck.

The hand at her throat flexed and tubules shot out, embedding themselves in her tender flesh. She flinched slightly but did not pull away. She could feel the nanoprobes start to flood into her blood stream and she swallowed the small feeling of panic that crept up inside of her.

Then the nanoprobes reversed direction and exited her system back into the tubules.

"NO!" The Borg Queen flexed again, trying to will the tubules to remain in place, trying to will her body to create the nanoprobes necessary to make this one hers again. After a few moments of struggle, she gave up and detached herself, stepping away from Seven as those she were diseased.

The ex-drone looked at her in astonishment. "Something not as you expected?"

"She was right."

Smugness and confusion fought for dominance in Seven's features. "Who?"

"Eros." The Queen spat. "The bastard half goddess."

"Cupid…" Revelation hit her quickly. That would explain much. She frowned again. Except that Cupid was supposed to be a myth,

"You love her already."

Seven glanced at the Queen. The words had been said in such a small voice, a voice filled with defeat, that she hadn't recognized it for a moment. She did not feel the need to answer. It was not really a question anyway.

The Queen nodded. "Go then… Aquire her."

She was almost out the door when she heard the Queen call her back. "Seven…"

Turning she looked her directly in the eyes.

"... be efficient."

She dipped her head once in acknowledgment and was gone.

The Queen looked at the console for a moment and then slammed her hand against it, surprised at the pain that shot up to her elbow.

"Feel any better?"

She closed her eyes in frustration, knowing when she opened them the little goddess would still be standing there.

"No."

Eros took the tether gently in her fingertips and turned her around so that she had to face her.

"So…" She placed her hand gently on a cold cheek. "The Borg do love." She sighed. "But she is not for you."

She said nothing.

"Hey, don't pout! Valentine's Day is almost over. Once I move your box well away from Voyager and delete their location from your computer, I'll turn your collective back over to you. You can go about your business ass laminating the quadrant. How does that sound?"

The Queen did not answer. For one brief moment when the nanoprobes had rushed back into her body, she had felt Seven's love. Somehow, the quadrant paled in comparison.

* * *

Seven stepped into the Captain's Ready Room to find her sitting under the viewport, staring out at the stars.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, Seven." She patted the couch and was pleased when the blond sat down close to her. "I don't know where to begin."

"There is no need. I have ascertained the nature of the forces behind the recent events and much has been made clear to me."

"To me as well. I have been assured that the crew will be back to normal within a few hours. All except for the two that caused the whole event."

Seven's eyebrow rose. "Indeed?"

Janeway picked up the PADD next to her. "Did you mean it?"

"Have you ever known me to say or do anything that I did not mean, Captain?"

"Kathryn." She whispered, bringing her hand up to cup the beautiful face in front of her. Gently, she pulled the younger woman close and kissed her, trying to convey every emotion she had kept bottled up for the last two years in that one kiss.

When they parted, Seven was breathless, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Kathryn…" She whispered, before leaning in to initiate another kiss. "Computer, seal Ready Room doors, Borg encryption code CETA one."

Janeway thought briefly about protesting. They were in her ready room after all. But then she thought about the places that her crew had been intimate in lately and changed her mind. _**As goes the ship…**_

Pulling Seven down on top of her, she slid her fingers eagerly into her hair, longing to feel it in her fingertips. When it was loose, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled, gently enough not to hurt, but with enough insistence to make her point.

The younger woman responded wildly, her lips parting to allow Kathryn's tongue entrance to play wetly with her own. Borg enhanced fingers slid between them to part the Starfleet tunic and crawl shyly under the grey turtleneck beneath it.

"Yes..." Kathryn whispered in encouragement, her skin on fire everywhere the soft metal tips touched. "More…"

Boldly, Seven slid her fingers higher, brushing them softly across the undersides of Kathryn's breasts, feeling her own nipples tighten at the moan she earned in response. "Kathryn… " She whispered, her breath harsh, her voice breaking. "I need…" She whimpered in frustration when she could not find the right words to convey just exactly what it was she needed at that moment.

"Shhh…" Janeway took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her over, reversing their positions so that she was on top. "I think I know what you need. And I definitely know what I need…"

Slowly, trying to will her heart from beating its way out of her chest, she trailed her hands from the unbelievably tiny waist, up across the full bosom and then along the soft skin of Seven's neck to find the clasp at the back of her biosuit. Flicking it open, she smiled as she felt the garment lose its cohesion, turning to what felt like soft silk in her hands. Slowly, almost reverently, she pulled the cloth from Seven's body, taking the time to gently kiss each implant that appeared as she did so.

When suit was down far enough to reveal the smooth, creamy skin of her breasts, Kathryn had to stop for a moment, her eyes caught by the rosy colored nipples that grew taut beneath her gaze. Bringing her head down, she took one of the buds in her mouth while her fingers closed firmly on the other. She felt herself flood with moisture as Seven's back arched and the long fingers of her human hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her lips more firmly against her.

"Yes…" Seven whispered between gasps of air, her body beginning to writhe against the small form above her. Her Borg hand wrapped around Kathryn's waist and tried to pull her down.

Smiling, Janeway sat up and waved a finger at her. "Not yet." She whispered. She finished removing the biosuit, dropping it to the floor along with the Borg's shoes. Then she removed her own clothing, tossing the garments aside carelessly.

Moving so slowly she thought she would go insane, she lowered herself onto Seven's nude body. As inch after inch of their skin made contact, Janeway groaned, her body tingling from her head to her toes at the exquisite softness that pressed against her. "You feel incredible…" She whispered, her tongue tracing the outer edge of the blondes ear. _**Better than I've ever imagined… **_Nudging the Borg's legs apart, she slipped her thigh between them, her eyes rolling back and her jaw closing hard at the wetness that washed over it. "Oh my god…"

Seven raised her own knee in response and moaned when Kathryn began to grind herself against it. Following her lead, she raised her hips up off the couch and pressed down hard before relaxing back and then doing it all over again. The feel of the firm muscles sliding wetly against her sex made her shut her eyes tightly as waves of pleasure emanated out from her center, raising the skin on her arms and legs in goose-bumps as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Kath….ryn…" Why could she not speak? The parts of her body being utilized at the moment were in no way connected to her speech centers. Interesting, she would have to- "OH!" All thoughts fled as she felt Kathryn's hand slide into the heat between her legs at the same moment her mouth closed on her nipple. The small, quick fingers found the engorged ridge of her sex easily and began to stroke it, slowly at first and then faster as she found a particularly sensitive spot. "Uhn…oh…!" She found she was no longer capable of any type of coherent interaction, her body shuddering uncontrollable against the onslaught of sensations. Then Kathryn did something she was completely unprepared for.

The small, firm body slide down her much longer frame, stopping only when the Captain's hot, wet mouth was firmly fixed to bundle of nerves her fingers had just left.

Seven's Borg hand lashed out, grabbing on to the edge of the table, her fingers sending long cracks crisscrossing across the glass surface as the pleasure inside her surged out of control. The edges of her vision went dark and every drop of moisture left her mouth as a huge wave of ecstasy crashed over her. For a moment, all of the muscles in her body tensed; the rapture so intense it was almost painful. Then she collapsed, crying softly to herself as Kathryn kissed her way up her body to hold her.

"Seven," The older woman whispered, taking the beloved face between her hands. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" The blonde cried out fiercely, pulling the smaller woman tightly against her. "It was just… so much more than I expected."

"Love is like that."

"Yes," Seven looked her directly in the eyes. "These sensations, they hold the same intense emotional resonance as what I feel for you."

Kathryn smiled at her, her eyes glistening slightly. "I feel the same way."

"Then it is a positive thing, what has happened?"

"Of course it is!"

"And the crew will be back to normal?"

"Apparently so."

"Then you will thank Eros, for what she has done?"

Kathryn's jaw dropped. She began to reply but the look in the Borg's eyes informed her that it has been a rhetorical question. She nodded ruefully. "Yes, dear."

"Good." Seven's hands wandered down her back to cup her buttocks. "I do not believe we are done yet."

"No?"

The younger woman kissed her deeply. "Tell me what to do… please."

_**There's that damn word again. I never can say no when she uses that word! **_Kathryn smiled to herself._** But then, why would I want to?**_

"Give me your hand." Seven complied and Kathryn placed it between her legs, causing the Borg's eyes to widen at the moisture she found there. "Go inside."

Nodding, the blonde slid two fingers inside her, gently flexing them as far as they would go.

When Kathryn looked down at her again, her eyes were heavily lidded and her breath was heavy. "Now move with me." She began to rock back and forth, lifting herself slightly before dropping back down again. Seven studied her movements for a moment and then closed her eyes as she caught the older woman's rhythm, her free hand tightening on the firm backside to pull Kathryn more forcefully against her. Arching her back, she brought her lips to one pink tinted nipple, closing her teeth on it firmly and hearing an appreciative moan in response. She increased the pressure of her lips and began to flick the tips of her fingers where they were buried deep inside the redhead.

Janeway threw her head back and cried out loudly. "OH GODS YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT LIKE THAT! OH SEVEN!" Her movements increased until she knew she was completely out of control but the orgasm that rocked through her was more than compensation for that fact.

She collapsed, almost boneless, against the soft body beneath her, feeling the light sheen of sweat that covered both their bodies begin to cool in the temperature controlled air. "Oh my god, my god, my god…" She swallowed. "Oh my god."

"I would have to agree, were I at all religious in nature."

Janeway looked down at her lover in shock. "Was that… a joke?"

"I believe so."

Kathryn laughed and kissed her, snuggling into the warmth of her breasts.

_CHIRP!_

"_Chakotay to the Captain."_

"Augh!" Kathryn groaned. "That man could ruin a wet dream."

"_Chakotay to the Captain please respond. Your Ready Room Door is locked and encrypted. Are you all right?"_

Janeway sat up and looked around. "Where the hell is my commbadge?"

"Where did you leave it?"

"I don't know!" She threw her a dark look. "I had other things on my mind!" She began to go through the clothes on the floor next to the couch while Seven walked over to check her tunic, which had somehow managed to make it onto her desk. "Any sign of it?"

"No, Kathryn."

Janeway glanced up and then did a double take, admiring the blonde's perfect back and the curve of her hips as she knelt to check the floor. She swallowed. "Maybe it went over, can you see it from there?"

Seven stood and leaned over the desk as far as she could, feeling the cool metal and plastic as it rubbed against her nipples, making them hard again. Before she could stand back up, she felt Kathryn behind her, the older woman's small body pressing against her as nimble fingers slid across her tender flesh. "Kathryn!" She gasped as two fingers slid inside of her and a firm hand on her shoulder kept her bent forward. "Oh…"

"Keep looking." Janeway whispered as she licked and nipped at the smooth plains of her back before sliding her fingers around to pinch firmly at her nipple. Her other hand never stopped it's movements, sliding in and out in smooth, languid strokes, slowly at first, and then faster, with stronger thrusts until Seven was surprised by the sound of soft grunts coming from her own throat.

The Captain's fingers curled deep inside of her and the younger woman arched back as the orgasm ripped through her. She could feel the muscles inside her clench violently as warm wetness trickled down her legs.

Seven collapsed forward again, feeling the smaller body line itself across her back. "Kathryn…" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I have located your commbadge."

* * *

Captain Janeway looked around her bridge, happy to see Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry and Tom all back at their posts where they belonged. The fact that none of them could look at each other at the moment was something only time would fix.

Standing, she moved to the center of the bridge, her movements cocky and her smile immense.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure, but I do thank you for sticking around until my crew were all back to normal."

Eros smiled at her from the view screen. She was once again lounging on her couch being fed grapes by the Queen. "Hey, anything to help."

"Yes well… if you're ever in the neighborhood again…"

"I'll make sure to cut a wide path around you!" The Goddess laughed.

Janeway nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She glanced back at Seven, who gave her a pointed look. Sighing, she pursed her lips. "But thank you. And I mean that."

"I know." Eros tugged on the tether and munched on another grape. "I am a God after all."

The End.


End file.
